This application concerns a retractable or extendable rack on which neckties may be displayed or stored. It is particularly suitable for use with a modular shelving and hanger bar system as described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,323.
Most householders will recognize that the storage of neckties can be troublesome. One cannot simply dump them in a drawer and keep them presentable. One can also simply hang neckties over a coat hanger, but a hanger tends to tilt so that all of the ties slide to one end. They should hang from some kind of a rack. A number of storage racks have been proposed over the years, many of which are effectively like a roll of nails in the wall. In some of these the "nails" on which the ties are hung may pivot between a position perpendicular to the wall and one more parallel to the wall. Other racks have a bar with one end pivoted to the wall and a row of hooks along the bar for holding neckties. Ties may be stored on a wheel with radiating hooks. Other arrangements have probably been proposed and, as far as known, all of them have certain shortcomings.
It would be desirable to have neckties stored in a rack between the clothes hanging on a closet hanger bar. A problem with that, however, is that the ties would be obscured by the clothes hanging on either side of the rack. Thus, it is desirable to provide a rack that can be mounted perpendicular to the hanger bar in the closet and be extended for selecting or restoring a tie and retracted during storage.